


Unexpected comfort

by oathkceper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne secretly loves it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fools in Love, Jaime doesn’t even try to hide how much he loves it, Lap Sitting, Short, my soul is still healing, please respect my privacy at this troubling time, this is my only efficient coping method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkceper/pseuds/oathkceper
Summary: “I’ve never seen you in such a physically relaxed position whilst looking so completely unrelaxed.”





	Unexpected comfort

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but it soothes my soul.

“I’ve never seen you in such a physically relaxed position whilst looking so completely unrelaxed.” Jaime’s terrible amusement could not be hidden even with the glare that was sent his way, the sharpness of it drilling two burning holes into his skull.

 

“Do you know why i’m so mad?” Brienne asked, tilting her head to the side with her jaw clenching in a way that made her features that more angular.

 

“Why would that be, my sweet innocence?” Jaime’s piss-pleased grin only widened when his shoulder was slapped by Brienne’s hand which was currently wrapped around him for support. That hand was dangerously close to strangling him too.

 

“Because i’m actually really fucking comfortable.” She grumbled, resting cheek against the top of his head.

 

A burst of warm laughter erupted from Jaime, who’s lap she was sat on in the middle of the great hall at the breakfast table. Jaime had proposed a bet, which she had lost whilst regretfully going easy on him during a sparring match. This was her terrible, embarrassing, comfortable punishment for losing.

 

“Well, dear heart, we will have to make this a regular occurrence.” Jaime’s teasing tone cut through her inner grumbling, to which she had to smile just a little, especially as his right arm tightened around her waist to pull her closer in his embrace.

 

“As long as there’s nobody around, I don’t see why not.” She relented, bending to press a sweet kiss to his forehead as she simultaneously reached for the bunch of grapes on her own plate, shoving a singular one into his mouth. A little hum of appreciation was heard by Jaime, not only because of the grape, but because of the rare public display of affection given to him by her full lips. If could call the otherwise empty hall ‘public’. It was good enough for him. “Now shut up and eat your breakfast.”

 

“That, I have no trouble with.” He winked, the scrape of his beard against her neck as he licked a seductive line up the length of it causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

 

Thank the Gods nobody else was in the hall at this forsaken time in the morning.


End file.
